


Idées de fanfiction

by Azalex



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Juste des idées, Multi, Pas une vrai fanficton, R Plus L Equals J
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalex/pseuds/Azalex
Summary: Voici une liste d'Idées pour une fanfiction dans l'univers de Game of Thrones que j'ai eu.
Relationships: Cannibal & Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Melisandre of Asshai & Jon Snow, Melisandre of Asshai/Jon Snow, Rhaegal & Jon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Voici une liste d'Idées pour une fanfiction dans l'univers de Game of Thrones que j'ai eu. Je ne pense pas avoir le talent suffisant pour rendre justice à l'histoire ou aux personnages donc je poste seulement mes idées et si quelqu'un écris une histoire à partir de mes idées je serais heureux de la lire.

-L'histoire commence après la résurrection de Jon Snow par Melisandre.  
-R plus L égale J: Jon apprend la vérité sur ses parents lors d’une vision pendant sa mort.  
-Rhaegal s’échappe de la pyramide de Meereen quand il sent la mort de Jon et Jon sent sa présence et sa colère quand il se réveil et va à sa rencontre (se qui confirme en même temps que son rêve sûr la vérité sur ses parents était vrai).  
-Jon s’appelle Jon, Lyanna n’a pas eu le temps de lui donner un nom avant qu’elle ne meurt.  
-Jon est en colère contre Ned pour ne jamais lui avoir dit la vérité mais il finira par comprendre ses raisons (Ned a failli tout perdre lors de la rébellion, il ne voulait pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre en disant à Jon la vérité sur ses parents, ni prendre le risque que quelqu'un apprenne la vérité et cause la mort de Jon même si au final c’est ce silence qui a en partie causé sa mort)  
-Une fois ressuscité Jon va à la rencontre de Rhaegal qui l’emmène vers Cannibal.  
-Jon Snow réveille Cannibal (que se trouvai à Skagos) de son état de pierre grâce à son sang.  
-Cannibal est une femelle et Jon la nomme Lyarax, à cause de sa transformation en pierre elle a arrêté de vieillir mais aussi de grandir elle est tout de même plus grande que Drogon.  
-Une fois sortie de son état de pierre Cannibal mets un peu de temps avant d’être en pleine forme  
-Mélisandre n’a pas brulé Shireen Baratheon, de ce fait Jon ne la pas exilé et Davos n’a pas promis de la tuer s’il la revoyait un jour. Elle fait partie des conseillers de Jon.  
-Sansa n’est pas avide de pouvoir, elle veut juste être en sécurité, elle ne trahira plus sa meute et Jon fait partie de sa meute.  
-Sansa prévient Jon par rapport à Littlefinger et l’arrivé des Chevalier du Val.  
-Ghost est un bon garçon et fait la même taille que dans les livres.  
-En tant que champion de R’Hllor Jon peut enflammer son épée (et d’autres trucs) après avoir été entrainé a utilisé la magie du Dieu Rouge par Mélisandre.  
-Jon peut monter deux dragons, Rhaegal et Lyarax (Cannibal) (en comme ça il a deux dragons nommé après ses parents).  
-Jon n’oublie pas les Clans des montagnes du Nord lors de sa prépartion pour reprendre Winterfell  
\- L'hiver arrive pour la maison Bolton avec du feu et du sang.  
-Jon a pu sauver plus de sauvageons mais aussi plus de géants et des Mammouths, 8 Géants (dont 4 adolescents) 5 males 3 femelles et 12 Mammouths.  
-La Bataille des Bâtards est unilatéral, ça aide d’avoir un dragon (surtout quand le camp d’en face ne le sait pas) et des géants.  
-Rhaegal et Cannibal interviennent lors de la Bataille des Bâtards ce qui sauve Rickon.  
-Après la Bataille des Bâtards et la reprise de Winterfell Jon est nommé Roi du Nord (et comme son roi par Shireen Baratheon) Jon et Sansa se marient (ils avait commencé à se rapprocher avant).  
-Jon Né du feu et de la glace Targaryen fils légitime du Prince Rhaegar Targaryen et de la princesse Lyanna Stark, Roi de l’Hiver et du Nord, Roi légitime des sept couronnes, Roi des premiers Hommes et du Peuple Libre, le loup blanc, le dragon caché, 998eme lord commander de la garde de nuit, le ressuscité, le prince qui fut promis, fléau des morts, Protecteur de l’humanité, Défendeur du Mur, Commandant des Géants.  
-Sansa Stark Reine du Nord et de l’Hiver, la louve rouge de Winterfell  
-Un bébé Direwolf pour Sansa? Pourquoi pas.  
-Bran Stark n’est pas une créature sans émotion.  
-Le chaos est une échelle: Littlefinger a intercepté les lettres à destination de Brandon et Rickard Stark pour les prévenir que Lyanna n’a pas été enlevé par Rhaegar (un peu cliché mais j’aime bien me dire que Lyanna et Rhaegar n’ont pas été totalement irresponsable.)  
-Mine de Verredragon à Skagos.  
-Mine d’or et de pierre précieuse dans les montagnes du Nord.  
-Basé sur la série avec quelques éléments des livres.  
-Warg Jon, Dragon Dream Jon et Green Dream Jon, tout les Stark sont des warg.  
-Ser Davos Main du Roi Jon Targaryen, Bran Stark maitre des chuchotements, Ser Brienne Lady commander de la garde royal.  
-Le reste de la flotte de Stannis Baratheon se trouvant toujours à Blancport a été réquisitionné par Ser Davos pour le Roi du Nord (20 navires).  
-Avec l’accord de Sansa le Sept de Winterfell est détruit. (Quelle idée à la con de construire un Sept dans le cœur du Nord)  
-J’imagine bien Ser Davos présenté simplement Jon en tant que Roi du Nord (ou Roi de l’Hiver) avant de se faire couper la parole par Mélisandre qui a déjà réfléchie à une liste à rallonge de titre pour Jon afin de montrer qu’il est l’égale de la Reine des Dragons, au grand désarroi de Jon plus gêné qu’autre chose par cette liste de titre honorifique.  
-Quand Jon utilise les dons de R’Hllor ses yeux prennent la couleur des flammes.  
-C’étant libéré avant Rhaegal est plus grand que Viserion. Dragons du plus grand au plus petit Lyarax (Cannibal)>Drogon> Rhaegal> Viserion  
-Jon est celui qui va tuer le Night King, pas Arya, j’aime bien Arya mais ça ne fait aucun sens.  
-Jon/Sansa, Jon/Dany (Jon ne serait pas le premier Targaryen à marier deux femmes de sa famille)  
-Bran/Meera

Un peu fouillis j'en suis désolé. Désolé également pour les fautes.

Si vous avez des questions ou des passage qui ne sont pas clair, n'hésité pas à demander plus d'explications.


	2. D'autre idées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D'autre idées pour une autres fanfiction

Voici d'autres idées pour une autre fanfiction où Rhaegar gagne la guerre mais où Lyanna meurt toujours.

-Univers alternatif Rhaegar gagne  
-Jon passe ses 0 à 5 ans à KL mais voyant qu’il n’est pas heureux et que beaucoup le considère comme un bâtard Rhaegar décide de l’envoyer dans le Nord avec la famille de sa mère où il passe de ses 5 à 10 ans, pour sa sécurité il est accompagné d’un membre de la garde royal.  
-Rhaenys/Jon, Dany/Jon, Mélisandre/Jon  
-Viserys n’est pas fou (ou pas encore) mais c’est un connard.  
-Lorsque Jon allait retourner à KL après ses 10 ans, le bateau qui l’y conduisait et fait naufrage et Jon a fini en Essos amnésique.  
-Il est recueillie par des prêtres rouges et par Mélisandre à Braavos puis le conduise à Volantis  
-à 16 ans Jon devient Lord Commandent de la compagnie doré. Et récupère Blackfyre/Feunoyr  
-Certains dirigent de la compagne doré en apprenant qui Jon est un Targaryen décide de se mutiné et le tue (Oui comme pour la garde de nuit)  
-Lors de son voyage dans l’Ancienne Valyria Jon trouve, une armure en acier Valyrien, deux épées, un bouclier, suffisamment de morceaux d’acier Valyrien pour forger une nouvelle arme mais aussi un œuf de Dragon de couleur rouge.  
-Jon manque de mourir pendant ce voyage.  
-Lors du buché funéraire de Jon Mélisandre y place un œuf de Dragon (rouge) que Jon avait précédemment trouvé (ou plutôt l’œuf l’avait appelé) à l’Ancienne Valyria, Jon se relève du buché avec un dragon rouge sur l’épaule.  
-Jon est le prince qui fut promis.  
-Les traitres qui l’ont tué sont exécutés.  
-Jon est le prince de Peyredragon  
-Même en Essos Jon sens sa connexion avec Ghost.  
\- Rhaenys et Jon sont liés elle sait que Jon n’est pas mort, même si plus les années passe moins son père n’a d’espoir.  
-Jon s’entend bien avec son père Rhaegar, sa sœur Rhaenys, sa belle-mère Elia et sa tante Dany (et sa grand mère si elle est encore en vie) mais ne s’entend pas avec son frère Aegon et son oncle Viserys.  
-Les prêtres rouges lui apprennent la magie de leur dieu.  
-Jon retourne à Westeros à 17 ans avec la compagnie doré, la main ardente des prêtres rouge et 100 immaculés qu’il avait achetés (puis libéré) pour apprendre d’eux.  
-Syrio Forel a aussi entrainé Jon pendant qu’il était à Essos.  
-D'autre œuf de dragon/Dragon pour les autres Targaryen (Rhaenys/Dany/Aegon)  
-Jon fait passer le Peuple Libre au Sud du mur.


End file.
